Mar Rojo de Muerte
by Esme Vipz
Summary: La Muerte Roja había devastado ampliamente a la comunidad mágica. Ni siquiera la guerra, finalizada hacía tres años, había sido tan fatal o tan horrible. Primero había dolores seguido por la pérdida total de la magia, y luego un profuso flujo de sangre ac


La Muerte Roja había devastado ampliamente a la comunidad mágica. Ni siquiera la guerra, finalizada hacía tres años, había sido tan fatal o tan horrible. Primero había dolores seguido por la pérdida total de la magia, y luego un profuso flujo de sangre acompañado por la muerte. Nadie sabía cómo comenzó todo pero había algo que les quedaba claro a todo aquel que debía sufrir el mal, directa o indirectamente, y era que la enfermedad no distinguía entre sangre pura o mestizos. El ataque completo hasta la culminación de la afección se cumplía en media hora, lo que hacía imposible cualquier oportunidad de tratarlo.

En Hogwarts muchos jóvenes magos y brujas se enteraban de la muerte de familiares y amigos lo que generaba pánico en el alumnado, por ello fue que Minerva McGonagall, directora del colegio, decidió -como medida preventiva- cerrar el castillo y sellar los terrenos con cuanto hechizo conocieran, una tarea en la que participó todo el cuerpo docente y los alumnos más capacitados. Incluso se soldaron mediante métodos muggles los portones de entrada y fueron destruidos los pasadizos secretos.

El castillo se encontraba ampliamente abastecido y en caso de necesidad los elfos domésticos podrían buscar más provisiones, ya que por algún motivo éstos no se veían afectados por la enfermedad aunque tenían la expresa prohibición de llevar personas de afuera al castillo o informar de la situación del colegio. Adentro estaba la seguridad y el futuro de la comunidad mágica, afuera el caos ocasionado por la Muerte Roja.

Después de varios meses de aislamiento la información comenzaba a escasear, la enfermedad bramaba más furiosa que nunca en el exterior. Muchos estudiantes estaban tristes y desanimados por lo que a Minerva se le ocurrió que tal vez un baile los animaría.

Esa noche el gran comedor se vistió de fiesta y los colores de las casas eran los protagonistas en la decoración del lugar. Las mesas habían sido removidas para dar lugar a cómodos y largos sillones. La estancia estaba escasamente iluminada por algunas velas que flotaban en el aire, cerca del techo, que en ese momento se encontraba de un tono casi negro y sin estrellas. En la entrada principal una gruesa cortina de color rojo oscuro separaba el comedor del vestíbulo igualmente iluminado. En donde debía estar la mesa de los profesores se encontraba una gran variedad de instrumentos musicales hechizados para tocar por sí solos.

Los alumnos, profesores, fantasmas e incluso peeves (quién cantaba insultos al ritmo de la música) bailaban y charlaban animadamente, como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo, disfrutando por una vez de estar vivos y seguros allí adentro. De pronto, el reloj de la torre comenzó a sonar -después de la guerra, la antigua torre fue completamente refaccionada y se decidió poner en funcionamiento el reloj para que anunciara el mediodía y la medianoche-; pero ese sonido era mucho más profundo y estruendoso que el usual. La música se detuvo y hasta Peeves empezó a agitarse inquieto y expectante, como todos los demás.

Así fue como desde detrás de las cortinas escarlatas apareció una figura alta y delgada, cubierto con una capa negra, tan larga que se arrastraba por el suelo, y que cubría su cabeza, ocultando su rostro. Pero había algo peculiarmente perturbador en su vestimenta y es que estaba húmeda, empapada de algún extraño líquido que todos reconocieron en cuanto empezó a caminar y a dejar un inconfundible rastro de sangre a su paso haciendo que los presentes se apartaran asustados. El silencio mortal alertó a Minerva quien se volteó para encontrarse frente a frente con el desconocido, enfurecida por aquel insulto quiso levantar su varita cuando aquel extraño la sorprendió diciendo: -Todo fue tu culpa- con una voz mortuoria e inmediatamente la directora comenzó a sentir aquel agudo dolor y la falta de aquel cosquilleo habitual en la mano con la que sostenía la varita, y luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos cayó al suelo y la sangre comenzó a brotar de ella.

La locura se desató en el comedor mientras los presentes se apartaron y corrieron atemorizados. Los fantasmas comenzaron a revolotear inquietos, como expulsados por la presencia del extraño encapuchado. Uno por uno los estudiantes y profesores fueron cayendo de igual manera inundando el lugar con un mar rojo de muerte, de la Muerte Roja.


End file.
